Episode 8325 (29th November 2018)
A drunken Graham tells Debbie and Noah that they'll get answers about Joe's disappearance at the farm. Elsewhere, Liam finally realises Leanna for what she is. Plus, Charity paints Moses and Johnny's faces with acrylic paint. Plot Graham wakes up on the sofa after yet another night of heavy drinking. He immediately starts looking for more booze but there's none in the house. Gabby assures Bernice that she and Liam having a fight doesn't mean Liam wants to break up with her but Bernice insists it's over. Graham heads to the shop to get more alcohol but Megan grabs the car keys from his hand and insists he's coming with her. Charity receives a text from Noah's school saying it's an inset day. Charity is looking after Moses and Johnny for the day whilst Vanessa goes on a course. She wants to prove to Vanessa that she's a brilliant mum, not realising she's ignoring Noah. At the playground, Leanna reveals to Gabby that she hacked the school system and sent out the message about the inset day that got them all the day off. Unaware Liam is standing behind her, Leanna tells Gabby that Bernice is a joke and now she's ensured Bernice won't get her hands on her father's money. Megan gives Graham coffee to sober him up. She reminds him his problems will still be there when he stops drinking so orders him to go home and sleep this off. When Megan place her hand on Graham's knee and assures him he's not on his own, Graham leans in to kiss her but Megan pulls away. Leanna attempts to talk her way out of trouble but she only makes things worse for herself. Liam realises Bernice was right about Leanna and tells his daughter she owes Bernice an apology. Megan tries to stop Graham leaving but Graham walks out of the Take A Vow office. Liam, Gabby, and Leanna head to the salon where Liam forces Leanna to apologise to Bernice. Graham buys a bottle of whisky from the shop and takes a swig of it. As Graham is about to get in his car, Noah approaches him and mentions he's left Joe more voicemails. Graham orders Noah to stop as his messages won't be returned then orders him to get in the car if he wants answers about Joe. Noah refuses to get in the car with Graham in this state so Graham grabs him by the scruff of the neck and they start walking. When Leyla appears in the Take A Vow office, Megan tells her she can no longer trust her so wants her out of the business. Leyla reminds Megan she's a partner but Megan threatens to tell everyone what Leyla did if she doesn't comply with her wishes. Charity decides to paint Johnny and Moses' faces. Marlon's makes jokes about Charity's parenting skills so subsequently Charity orders him to clean the bins. Liam hopes he and Bernice can get past this but Bernice isn't so sure. Debbie can see there's something wrong with Cain so questions what's going on. Cain insists it's nothing for her to worry about. Graham leads a confused Noah to the farm and tells him this is where he's going to find the answers he wants. Charity has painted Moses and Johnny's faces and proudly sends a picture to Vanessa although she's soon left panicking when Marlon points out she's used model paint which won't come off the boys' faces easily. Graham barges into the farmhouse and asks where Cain is. He tells Debbie and Noah it's time they heard the truth about the day Joe disappeared... Cast Regular cast *Graham Foster - Andrew Scarborough *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *David Metcalfe - Matthew Wolfenden *Bernice Blackstock - Samantha Giles *Gabby Thomas - Rosie Bentham *Megan Macey - Gaynor Faye *Noah Dingle - Jack Downham *Charity Dingle - Emma Atkins *Vanessa Woodfield - Michelle Hardwick *Johnny Woodfield - Luca Hepworth (uncredited) *Moses Dingle - Arthur Cockroft (uncredited) *Leanna Cavanagh - Mimi Slinger *Liam Cavanagh - Jonny McPherson *Leyla Harding - Roxy Shahidi *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Debbie Dingle - Charley Webb *Frank Clayton - Michael Praed Guest cast None Locations *Home Farm - Living room and entrance way *Butlers Farm - Kitchen, living room and yard *David's Shop - Shop floor and exterior *The Woolpack - Backroom *Gennie Walker Memorial Playground *Pear Tree Cottage - Take A Vow office and Beauty & Bernice salon *Main Street *Church Lane *Tug Ghyll - Living room/kitchen Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2018 episodes